Apreciacion
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: Nunca, habria imaginado nada parecido de su padre.


**Disclaimer:**** Invasor Zim, no me pertenece. El es propiedad del dibujante y responsable creador. El genio Jhonen Vásquez.**

**N/A: yo de nuevo, (con un gorrito de fiesta) estoy celebrando un evento especial ¡MI DECIMA HISTORIA! Así es nene, dos dígitos, y si es otro one-shot del Profesor y Dib soy la única que les está haciendo odas y reclamo el derecho a potestad. (xDD), debo conservar mi título auto-impuesto de reina de este sub-genero. Muchísimas gracias a los/as que se han tomado la molestia de leerme. Sé que no son las mejores historias pero se aprecia enserio.**

**Recomendaciones: Leer antes para mejor compresión del lector, en el siguiente orden; Fanfic, Hacker y Necropsia.**

**Apreciación.**

El último mes lo había pasado fatal, encerrado como un vil mono de pruebas en una habitación con dimensiones de letrina. De un poluto blanco que le hacía doler los ojos y marearse si observaba demasiado tiempo a la nada.

Lo cual era inevitable, no había nada allí más que él, él y una cámara sensible al movimiento, calor y sorprendentemente al pulso cardiaco de cualquier cosa viva dentro de la habitación. Y a eso le podemos agregar un micrófono, un horrible olor a formol y una bocina.

¿Qué era ese lugar exactamente?, simple. Una sala de interrogatorios.

Con la mejor calidad en servicio, una silla hecha de una aleación especial entre metal y aluminio de laminas lisas y casi hundidas en su centro, nada mejor que provocarse una escoliosis mientras sujetos con identidades desconocidas hasta para sus madres te hacían miles de preguntas retoricas al día. Si nada mejor que acompañar eso que con; oh si, nada más que ese intento de mueble y una lámpara sobre tu cabeza y que se intuya el sarcasmo.

El pelinegro se acomodo los lentes con el dorso de la mano mientras acuñaba ambas manos en los bolsillos del abrigo negro y resoplaba hastiado hasta los huesos, ladeo la cabeza hacia la cámara de lente rojo y volvió a su rutina de entretenimiento. Calcular la manera más rápida de salir de allí.

Obviamente, le habían quitado toda pertenencia de encima salvo las prendas de vestir, aunque habían insistido en que usara un uniforme reglamentario para las sesiones. El se había opuesto rotundamente y su decisión era ley.

Solo por ser el recientemente ''descubierto'' hijo del jefe.

Increíble, nunca en su vida le habían dado privilegios de ningún tipo, ni siquiera los más básicos o si quiera un trato ni remotamente humano y ahora por una orden escrita sabían de su existencia y hasta con el mínimo de respeto lo trataban, quién lo diría.

-¿Cómo está el sujeto?- la conversación entre varias sombras se dejaba escuchar fuera del pseudo-cuarto de interrogatorios. Un científico rubio extremadamente delgado monitoreaba la pantalla y ya se le habían acabado las preguntas escritas.

-no ha querido hablar desde hace una semana.- respondió a su superior, un científico corpulento y casi calvo, mas lo compensaba con una barba muy tupida.

-si no reacciona, tendremos problemas. Serios problemas- espeto con un tono amenazante hacia el más joven que trago saliva fuertemente.

Para cuando voltearon ambos hombres a la pantalla, notaron algo fuera de lugar.

Y como no. El sujeto no estaba.

No hace falta decir que ambos hombres de ciencia entraron en pánico al notar la puerta hermética abierta como si fuera una vil puerta común y corriente, tenía el compartimiento de cables abierto y una lucecita roja parpadeaba sin control. Solo dejaba pensar que el muchacho había Hackeado la red inalámbrica en menos de un minuto y había salido con toda la normalidad del mundo.

Y eso había hecho.

Todos los guardias en la central estaban buscando al hijo del profesor a todo lo que daban sus piernas las transmisiones por lo intercomunicadores volaban llenando el aire de pasos apresurados alaridos de desesperación, algo como; ''¡si el jefe se entera, me va a despedir!''. Y todos temían eso, el bien personal por sobre el común.

Dib por su parte estaba dando un recorrido muy informativo por los extensos laboratorios, se asomo de soslayo por cada ventana que pasaba de largo. En muchas pudo apreciar experimentos con electricidad, al parecer los nuevos láseres de iones negativos cortaban el pan perfectamente.

Noto también tubos de bio-desarrollo donde se estaban gestando órganos humanos, era de suponerse que fueran para reemplazar los perdidos por sus dueños para un trasplante exitoso. De esa manera el cuerpo no rechazaba los agentes invasivos. Había una cámara que estaba totalmente cubierta con una luz roja como si estuvieran revelando fotos, había varios científicos aplaudiendo afanosamente, el motivo era la creación de la materia a través del pensamiento neurológico.

Mente sobre materia, hasta ahora mover objetos con la mente le había resultado bien al profesor, pero lo que realmente impresionaba era la creación de la misma con solo pensarlo, requería de tanta potencia como el de una docena de bombas atómicas y de millones de dólares de inversión. Pero para los laboratorios de C.I.E.N.C.I.A.R.E.A.L no era más que un esfuerzo más de un día de trabajo más.

Pero era totalmente imposible que se le mostrara al público hasta dentro de veinte años, cuando la humanidad firmara con la nueva ONUU (Organización de las Naciones Unidas Universales) el anticipo de no utilizar tan trascendental invento para propósitos bélicos, El profesor era la mente maestra tras ese tratado y aun le hacían falta las firmas de algunos países latinoamericanos y medio orientales.

No iban a ceder tan fácilmente.

Dib se quedo maravillado observando cada ventana donde nadie sorpresivamente lo notaba, hasta que torció el gesto al observar como flotaba en un extraño campo magnético color verde-radiación un chihuahua de ojos desorbitados que soltó un pequeño ''wooff'' cuando Dib paso por su lado. Le dio algo de lastima pero no podía liberarlo junto a el estaban varios científicos anotando en folders quien sabe que cosas mientras el campo magnético cambiaba de colores.

El pelinegro siguió su rumbo y despisto a unos cuantos guardias fuertemente armados escondiéndose en un armario que convenientemente estaba abierto, así siguió caminando y entreteniéndose mirando los laboratorios de experimentación. Si no amara lo paranormal, lo más seguro fuera que estuviera soldado en uno de esos extensos y perlados laboratorios investigando y descifrando al lado de su progenitor. Lamentablemente eso ya lo había intentado y termino deprimentemente.

Subió por las escaleras de emergencia hasta llegar al último piso, justo antes de subir el ultimo escalón se giro a la derecha, a simple vista una simple pared blanca y sin imperfecciones. Poso delicadamente los dedos en ella y marco rápidamente una secuencia de veintitrés dígitos sobre unas pequeñas teclas color blanco neón que parecían justo después de haberlas presionado. La pared se deslizó dando paso a un pasadizo.

El muchacho entro sin miramientos hasta el final de la tenue luz que se asomaba hasta el fondo. Con ambas manos en los bolsillos del abrigo negro y sus pasos resonando en el eco de las dos únicas paredes.

Pronto se vio a si mismo frente a una pequeña estancia de un color morado oscuro y maquinado había grandes pantallas de computadores abarcando el espacio de las cuatro paredes y un sin número de instrumentos de laboratorio, al frente de todo estaba un hombre ensamblando algo con un escalpelo laser algún tipo de sistema operativo.

Dib se permitió caer sobre uno de los sillones de cuero negro que estaban esparcidos por la estancia mientras jugaba con un aparato que había tomado del primer rincón que vio.

-¿Qué haces aquí Dib?- le pregunto el mayor de ambos al otro lado de la habitación sin siquiera voltearse, casi como si hubiera estado esperando su curiosa intromisión.

-me escondo.- respondió con un tono pueril en la voz mientras desarmaba lo que sea que estuviera entre sus manos como un niño pequeño, aunque no fuera nada común que un niño estuviera desarmando y armando un cubo de extracción de antimateria.

Miro de soslayo a su padre trabajar, era tan natural para el hombre trabajar como respirar, había algo hipnotizante en su modo de moverse por la habitación. Dib ni siquiera prestaba atención al cubo que sorprendentemente estaba armando sin mirarlo con una eficacia casi aterradora.

Si le sorprendía, todo lo que su padre se esforzaba en algo material, y lo terrible que era cuando se trataba de si quiera ver a su familia.

El profesor siguió en lo suyo como si no estuviera nadie acompañándolo y su hijo imitaba esa acción inconsciente de forma natural también.

Se sentía una extraña paz en el ambiente. Como si todo en el universo estuviera en utópico orden. Era casi como si ambos fueran la extensión del otro.

-¿Cómo entraste?- pregunto el profesor mientras alzaba al aire un par de tubos de ensayo mientras sus googles brillaban de una forma casi antinatural debido al liquido centellante dentro del frasco. Dib se sobresalto ante el inesperado comentario.

-Con el código de activación, lo obtuve hace un tiempo- el profesor ya se había imaginado cuando paso eso. Después de todo el y su hijo eran los únicos con las secuencias de activación de toda la central, aunque la participación de su hijo en todo eso no había sido bien recibida al principio.

-¿Por qué te escapaste ahora?-

-no veo el hecho de interrogarme como si fuera un prisionero.- se levanto del asiento para espiar mejor el lugar, su padre estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía para regañarlo si tocaba algo mas.- puedes simplemente preguntarme directamente-

-no creí que eso fuera factible, necesitaba confirmar si no me estabas mintiendo-

¿No era eso gracioso? Todo lo que quería en su vida era que su padre le creyera, y cuando al fin había captado su atención, lo acusaba de fraude.

Método científico ¿no? No iba a creerle a la primera, necesitaba confirmarlo, necesitaba el no dejar cabos sueltos.

-ya no vas a interrogarme tu, creo que por eso me escape- dijo con tono resuelto con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza, era la sexta vez esa semana que escapaba de la sala de interrogatorios, al profesor le sorprendió verlo en su despacho privado al cual solo el tenia acceso, la ultima vez encontró a su hijo en su oficina, luego en el laboratorio de génesis molecular y una vez en la cafetería muy relajado mientras todo el cuerpo de seguridad estaba dándole caza en toda la central.

Tener a su hijo consigo era entretenido y sumamente frustrante, nunca lograba tenerlo quieto ni por medio segundo, justo ahora estaba viendo un embrión que flotaba en formol en su repisa, no necesitaba verlo para confirmarlo.

El profesor ya había llamado a sus guardias personales, estaban en el piso superior esperando instrucciones directas de su jefe.

-te están esperando, regresa a la sala, iré en media hora- Dib lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, se sumió de hombros, su propósito de impresionar a su padre con sus constantes escapes daban resultado, pero no el que quería exactamente.

Tener a tu hijo bajo una lupa como cualquier bacteria era la diversión constante del hombre de googles, el cual quedaba fascinado con cada detalle que lograba sacarle a su único hijo varón, sin duda era un prodigio, digno sucesor y no quería tener nada que ver con su legado. No hacía falta mencionar que el profesor no podría estar más frustrado que eso. Apenas toleraba hablarle a su vástago por esa misma razón.

Le dolía, le dolía tanto que su hijo pensara que todo lo importante para el era una pérdida de tiempo. Y pero aun lo consideraba_ aburrido_.

Nadie decía eso de su preciada ciencia.

Aunque el profesor ignoraba que su hijo sentía exactamente lo mismo.

Siempre tratando de impresionar al otro, siempre intentando abrir la mente del otro en función a sus gustos.

No compartían nada mas allá de la sangre.

Un lazo indestructible, pero para ellos era más un muro que los dividía.

Dib salió de sus pensamientos para dejar a su padre solo e irse con los guardias que el sabia lo estaban esperando. Solo esperaba que su padre si cumpliera su palabra, aunque pensándolo bien. Tenía más tiempo a su lado que nunca antes en su vida, eso enfurecía a su hermana hasta hacerlo arrepentirse de haber nacido pero, debía valer la pena.

Media hora luego el profesor estaba atendiendo a su hjo personalmente en la sala de interrogatorios. Ninguno de los dos se veía feliz de estar allí, uno exigía respuestas, el otro las negaba.

No hablaría, no en esas condiciones, aunque era divertido ver los colegas de su padre perdían la paciencia. Ya había debelado mucho de lo que sabía de ciencia, antropología espacial un sin número de conocimientos generales acerca de la historia completa de la creación humana y practicas teóricas sobre el espacio. Su padre no le había creído ni Jota cuando iniciaron el dialogo de los _aliens_, eso hasta que su hijo le proporciono las pruebas físicas que abalaran sus hallazgos, nunca se sentido tan contrariado cuando le hablo de una tal raza llamada; ''Meekrob'' .

Pero comenzó a interesarse cuando menciono su impresionante dominio de la antimateria como fuente de vida.

El profesor nunca estuvo más encantado de ori los datos técnicos, estaba más interesado en saber cómo recrear eso para el que en oír sobre una cultura y razas superiores a la suya, su hijo tenía dotes de filántropo. Sin dudas era el genio de toda su generación, lástima que estuviera fijado en estupideces.

Dib sabía que sus breves conversaciones era solo para sacarle la información científica acerca del espacio, nunca con el fin de creerle realmente. De su hijo el profesor sacaba buenas teorías y esquemas para futuros descubrimientos.

Eso hasta que le menciono a los Irkens, y sobre su belicoso y consumista modo de vida. El profesor estaba tomando medidas con ese tema, pero aun así dudaba si creerle, aunque las imágenes de cierto parasito usurpador de cajas torácicas seguían fluyendo en sus recuerdos.

Quizá si podía creerle a su hijo, aunque fuera solo la mitad de lo que le contaba, nadie aparte del profesor prestaba atención a Dib cuando salía el tema espacial.

Aunque fuera breve, le prestaba atención.

Todos sus colegas decidieron tomar un descanso para no oir mas a su hijo, todos menos el se habían retirado de la habitación, Dib veía un espejo frente a el pero sabía perfectamente que detrás de el podían observarlo perfectamente.

El profesor estaba revisando algunos papeles despreocupado mientras Dib bufaba cansando y aburrido.

-_¿Cómo te hiciste la cicatriz?- _ la voz filtrada de su padre lo alarmo solo para mirar fijamente al espejo frente a él. Las bocinas si que distorsionaban el tono de voz.

-¿Cuál cicatriz?- espeto haciéndose el desentendido.

-_te hicieron un chequeo médico antes de entrar, no te hagas el interesante conmigo Dib-_

_-_no me estoy haciendo nada frente a ti- ladeo la cabeza cansado- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso, te interesa?, que raro.- dijo con el tono mas descarado que podía profesar, el profesor se tenso en su sitio, pero nadie ni pasando la imagen recuadro por recuadro lo habría notado.

-_es una sutura perfecta, no recuerdo que te hayan hecho _ _una operación.- _ respondió mientras seguía ojeando los papeles, como si hablaran de cómo estaba el clima afuera.

-¿Cómo sabrías si me la hicieron o no?- dijo lo mas monótono y retante que podía, mientras apretaba los puños con furia dentro de sus bolsillos, su padre apenas notaba su existencia, ¿Qué podría saber el sobre cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el?

-_yo e realizado todas y cada una de las intervenciones tuyas, y de tu hermana- _articulo sin más, está bien Dib nunca se espero eso. Ni el mismo tenía conocimiento de eso.

Dejando de lado el pequeño descubrimiento, decidió que era hora de salir de ese sitio, en un descuido del profesor que no duro ni medio minuto, su hijo había abierto una baldosa del piso que ya tenía anticipada, se deslizó por un ducto que lo llevaría la sala de calderas y de allí él conocía perfectamente el camino, la alarma se hizo presente en toda la central mientras el seguía caminando como Pedro por su casa entre varios pasadizos mas, comenzaba a pensar que su padre tenía delirios de persecución, tantos pasadizos privados eran solo para una persona con extrañas aficiones.

Lamentaba que su padre no fuera un científico excéntrico o si quiera extrovertido como muchos genios de la época, allí tienen al sujeto que invento los zapatos anti-gravedad, trasformo su propio cabello en chicle.

O al tipo que había inventado los tan mortíferos ''cubos de desayuno'', daba gracias a que nunca tuvo que probar uno de esos en su niñez. Esa habría sido la gota que derramaría el vaso.

Aunque tener que lidiar con Zim día y noche no cambiaba mucho su mala suerte.

Siguió por los pasadizos casi como un espectro éntrelas sombras, su padre no se enteraría nunca de su intromisión, tuvo mucho cuidado de desactivar los sensores de presión antes de pasar por la primera compuerta.

Su destino era la sala privada de su padre, que tenía más de trece entradas diferentes y aunque el hombre tuviera más de una sala privada esa era su favorita, había muchas cosas que ver allí, además de un sistema solar de las primera doce galaxias que rodeaban a la vía láctea, era una aula especial donde todo podía verse en 3D con hologramas sensibles a la piel, era como tocar el espacio. Tenía que probarlo, lo había visto e su última visita.

Cuando al fin llego para su fortuna su padre aun no llegaba a sus dominios privados. Eso lo emociono, se tomo el tiempo para ver las primeras cuatro simulaciones que quería, eran más que impresionantes, juraba que hasta habían replicado las tormentas de los planetas más calientes registrados, casi con la potencia del sol, donde un día fresco seria de dos mil grados e irónicamente los inviernos llegaban a tal punto de congelación que hacían a la tierra volverse hielo hasta el núcleo.

Todo era tan hermoso.

Pero el muchacho no se dio cuenta cuando tropezó con la repisa que había estado ojeando antes en su última visita, el embrión de una rata blanca estaba flotando en el liquido que casi se derrama.

-¿eh?- porque, ¿debía derramarse no? Pero en su lugar se quedo como congelada en una posición horizontal, pronto la repisa se deslizo dando paso a otra habitación.

Su padre sí que tenía secretos.

Cuando la curiosidad le gano, casi se le disloca la quijada al ver lo que tenia frente a sus ojos.

-que…demonios…- articulo en un susurro nada audible para nadie que no fuera el, las paredes estaban llenas de repisas con especímenes nadando en formol, que solo había visto en Misterios Misteriosos. Pudo reconocer un embrión casi por completo desarrollado de un chupa cabras, parecía haber sido sometido a dolorosos experimentos.

El techo tenía diagramas anatómicos de lo que reconoció como un Pistosaurio, y una ubicación geografía adjunto a un mapa y varias averiguaciones sobre reconocimientos en la zona, País; Escocia, Lugar; Lago Ness.

¿el monstruo del lago Ness?

Pero no acabo allí, todo el lugar parecía un santuario a las entidades que se le había escapado a la ciencia de las manos durante años, Pie grande fue encontrado en la esquina derecha de la habitación estaba un espécimen de dos metros de alto suspendido en formol fluorescente, con ambas manos congeladas en el vidrio como buscando la esperanza de salir, era una especie de primate sumamente antiguo, debía tener cientos de años de haberse extinguido, su pelaje más bien parecían escamas muy suaves y su rostro negro y arrugado dejaba espacio a dos ojos más pequeños que un guisante y de color negro.

Más bien parecía un orangután amorfosado.

La habitación seguía brillando en un verde neón que salía de las paredes, estaba literalmente forrada con fotografías impactantes sobre eventos climáticos extraños, como una lluvia de cangrejos hasta un tornado de fuego que salía del mar. Fotografías de creaturas extrañas con tres cabezas y mil ojos, Dib estaba sin aliento ni cavilaciones. Si no se le caía la quijada era de puro milagro.

Esqueletos y cuerpos disecados, todos parecían salidos de novelas de ficción y de terror, nunca vio nada igual, salvo en sus revistas del mundo paranormal.

Algunos artefactos que parecían de antiguas culturas, se veían más extraños y mortales que todas las armas de Zim juntas. Reconoció una como egipcia, pero no se explicaba para que era hasta que noto que tenía una leyenda al lado.

''antiguo cetro de moisés, quien lo porta separa el océano de la tierra''

Alguna vez leyó que ese cetro era el artefacto supe natural más poderoso luego de la lanza de longinos.

Finalmente Dib cayó en cuenta de que no se había vuelto completamente loco.

Lo que veía era real.

Lo que tocaba, era real.

Su padre, tenía quizás todos los hallazgos paranormales mas visionarios del planeta, en una habitación.

Tenía que estar soñando.

Pero era más que obvio que sus razones para tenerlos eran otras muy distintas a las suyas. Había un toque siniestramente frio y _científico_ en todo lo puesto allí.

Pero no dejaba de ser…

-_¿Dónde se abra metido esta vez?-_

Dib escucho fuera de la habitación una voz que reconocería hasta el fin del mundo, su padre.

-_no pudo haber ido muy lejos, si no está aquí… ¿estará en la sala holográfica?, no los censores me lo habrían dicho, no están conectados a mis localizadores por algo…tengo que dejar de hablar solo.- _ solo hastiado el mayor mientras se masajeaba la frente cansado.

Otro golpe le vino de frente, no podía creerlo. Realmente no podía creerlo.

Era simplemente inconcebible.

El profesor entro a la sala sacada de la imaginación de Dib, solo para pararse en seco en el umbral de la puerta.

Su hijo lo veía como si fuera un espejismo, o un sociópata con una cierra.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente, ninguno tenía la intensión de hablar.

El profesro frunció el seño como nunca antes, jalo a su hijo de la habitación con una violencia exagerada, Dib seguía sin creerlo.

-tu…- soltó casi por accidente el menor de ambos.

-cállate.- le dijo con el tono más claro de furia en la voz y un fuerte sonroso de impotencia en la cara-

Lo saco a patadas de sus dominios donde Dib aun no creía lo que había visto.

Estaba emocionado.

Su padre y el, quizás si compartían algunas aficiones en común después de todo.

**Ni idea de cómo me quedo :D **


End file.
